Sweet Dreams Hermione Edited Version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: sequel to Sweet Dreams are made of This. The war is over and Hermione is Happy with Kingsley. The only problem is that the memory of the cellar still haunts her. I still do not own, Rowling has that honor


Hermione sat at the table at number twelve Grimmauld Place drinking a cup of tea. It was a habit that she feel into when the memory of what happened at Malfoy Manor returned to her; which she was doing She was doing a lot of lately. Waking up from a dream getting out of bed and drinking tea to calm back down. She was wearing Kingsley's old shirt and her own cotton underwear. She knew that Kingsley and Harry suspected that something was wrong but they never said anything about it. The saw how she frequently had migraines and what was considered bad dreams. They most likely assumed it was from the pain and loss of the war. They never got to the heart of the matter, the feelings of guilt for being aroused at another man, or woman for that matter. Kingsley deserved better than that.

The war was ended Harry defeated Voldemort. They had won but with casualties. All from the Order died except Remus ,Kingsley, Charlie and Bill. Even McGonagall and poor Hagrid was killed towards the end. Her life would not be the same without his love and brotherly support. Of the unofficial Percy and Ron died in a blaze of glory defending their cause. Hermione always felt a pang of guilt at that Ron died before they where able to smooth out their differences after their falling out.

Hermione did not know what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after the battle. They seemed to withdraw from public view. Who could blame them after loosing two sons?

She moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny, though Kingsley was not officially moved in Harry and Ginny considered him to be. Sirius was in St Mungo's in a comma, which he has been in for a week. He mysteriously reappeared in the DOM with little explanation as to the reason why. Hermione, Harry and Remus did not care they where overjoyed to have him back. Remus moved into the Tonks home, it for easier access to his mother-in -law Andromeda, to help care for his son Teddy Lupin now that Tonks was dead. Luna and Neville where dating, Charlie was married to Susan Bones, Fred was married to Angelina Johnson, George was married to Katie Bell, and Bill and Fleur where expecting their first child. Severus Snape was injured during the battle but thankfully for him Harry arrived just in time to help. He resumed his headmaster duties and by popular rumor was dating professor Sinestra. The Malfoys survived an evaded prosecution thanks to lack of evidence in their activities. Harry decided that he would not force the issue since the fib Narcissa Malfoy told Voldemort that Harry was dead in the Forbidden Forest when he was alive gave him the advantage he needed to defeat Voldemort. Draco and Harry where no longer enemies or exactly friends at this point, maybe never, but at least they where civil. Draco had married Thomas Nott's sister Annika who attended another school somewhere in the world presumable Buxbattons .

She did not have the heart to lift the spell on her parents that told them that they where a childless couple. After they moved to Australia her mother became pregnant. The baby was said to be a boy that would be born any day now. She occasionally saw Lucius Malfoy he was his normal silky voiced self with his same regal baring and his cold eyes. She avoided him as much as possible since seeing him reminded her of that dream, hallucination or whatever that thing was, she rather forget. The Death Eaters where either dead or in jail for life.

Her relationship with Kingsley was going very well. Since that day of rescue they proclaimed their feelings for each other. Kingsley was a kind, supportive, gentle and giving lover to her and she for the most part was happy with him.

She did not have the heart to tell Severus about the side effects and how it haunted her. She knew that he did what he had to and that she would be dead or worse if he had not.

A familiar hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. " Are you ready to go up to bed love?" asks a deep soothing familiar voice. When she nods he takes her in his arms and carries her up to bed.


End file.
